The overall objective of the Vanderbilt GI SPORE Developmental Research Program (DRP) is to encourage innovative translational research in GI neoplasia. The GI SPORE DRP uses an established and highly effective procedure to solicit applications twice yearly from investigators at Vanderbilt and Meharry Medical College. Pilot projects are evaluated by internal and external reviewers, including members of the GI SPORE External Advisory Board (EAB), using the NIH 9-point scoring system. Proposals are reviewed for scientific merit and the likelihood of leading to extramural funding. Special emphasis Is placed on attracting young investigators into GI cancer research, high risk/high gain projects, and emerging technologies and their application to GI cancer research. The DRP Director and Co-Directors make the final selections. With generous institutional support, we propose to fund four projects per year up to $50,000 per project.